One Shots of Jeff and Annie
by Elliebobs2311
Summary: Different one shots from different scenes of episodes where I will change them for Jeff and Annie
1. Asian Population Studies

What if in 2x12 Jeff did run to Annie. One-Shot

Annie sat on her bed and sighed in disappointment at how her day had gone. Her day had started out with hope, Rich had come back into her life over the Winter Holidays, helping her drench river and helping the environment. She thought he liked her but like other men in her life, like Troy, like Jeff, he didn't like her back

Annie looked up and was brought back to reality as she heard a knock from her door. She slowly stood up and went to the door where she saw Jeff drenched stood panting

"Don't say anything until I've said what I've got to say. I've known you for almost two years and I've never taken you as seriously as I should have. You are the strangest, coolest, most genuine person I've ever met and the thing that scares me about you is how good you make me wish I was" Jeff said with Annie looking at Jeff slightly shocked then a smile slowly forming on her face. Jeff slowly moved forward, putting his arms around her waist then moving closer to her "Help me Annie" the two brought their faces closer then finally kissed. Like the night of the Transfer dance, like the Debate, so much passion and love in one kiss.

She put one of her hands on Jeff's wet hair and another on his strong arms. For what seemed like seconds they moved their lips from one another but stayed in the same position

"I will always help you" Annie whispered with Jeff smiling brightly then kissing her once more

 ** _I had just watched that episode again and I remember the first time I watched it thinking how Annie and Jeff would finally get together but in fact he went to Rich. So I made it how I wanted it to be. If anyone would like me to twist a scene of episode around I will gladly do so, so just comment or PM me_**


	2. Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing

_**Ending of Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing where Annie and Jeff leave the bar**_

Ending to Queer Studies and Advanced Waxing where Annie and Jeff leave the bar

Annie watched as Ben left her going to his new actor friends leaving her stood alone. She didn't blame him, he got what he wanted all along, to be an actor and to have friends like him

"Hey" Jeff said as he walked over to Annie with his hands folded holding the program in his hand "I know this great bar for people that don't hate themselves. What do you say? M'Lady" he unfolded his arms and brought one arm

"M'Lord" Annie said and smiled putting her arm around his. The two walked away with The Dean and Frankie watching

"I didn't know they were dating" Frankie said

"They're not" The Dean said shaking his head with slight worry "They're not!"

Outside the Theatre Annie and Jeff walked out still with their arms around one another towards Jeff Lexus

"So, what is this bar where people don't hate one another?" Annie asked as she and Jeff got into his car

"It's a surprise" Jeff said starting the car then driving out of the car park. Annie smiled as she looked out at the trees, shops and being zooming past her. Finally the car stopped and Jeff got out then went to Annie's side of the car opening the door for her

 _"_ _Did he just open the door for me"_ Annie said with a smile on her face and excitement in her body

"Wow, Jeff Winger opened the door for a girl. I must take a picture" Annie said as she got out

"Well, you have had a rough night. You deserve" Jeff said shutting the door then locking it. The two walked across the street and went to a bar which was new to her but looked nice

"They have the best scotch here" Jeff pointed out as the two walked in

"And I bet they will have the best Appletinis" Annie said with Jeff groaning

"You are not going to make me order that drink again" Jeff said with Annie lightly pushing him which didn't make any effect to him with his body

"Please Jeff" Annie said

"Fine, you sit down and I will get the drinks but the next drinks are on you" Jeff said with Annie nodding and going to the tables as Jeff went to the bar. We waited a minute or two then was finally served

"A single malt scotch neat and a….Appletini" Jeff said with the bartender chuckling. He then nodded and went to work making the two drinks

"I've seen you two here before, you were with friends though" the bartender said

"Yeah, we work at Greendale. You need a drink after being there" Jeff said with the bartender chuckling once more

"You two on a date night?" the bartender asked

"Oh she is….she's my friend" Jeff said

"Sorry, I just thought that you two were together" the bartender apologised

"It's alright, we get it a lot" Jeff said with the bartender then putting the drinks on the bar and Jeff giving him the money "Keep the change"

"Thanks" the bartender said with Jeff then going to the table and put the drinks down

"Thank you" Annie said and took a sip of her Appletini smiling "So, what should we toast to?"

"Um, how about being there for one another" Jeff suggested

"Yeah, here's to being there for one another" Annie said and the two clinked their glasses before taking a sip smiling at one another

 ** _Hey guys, this isn't my best one but I am going to make a new one from a deleted scene in Season 4 where Jeff went to the bar and didn't correct the bartender about Annie being his wife. Any other suggested comment or PM_**


	3. For a Few Paintballs More

**_This is a remake of For a Few Paintballs More for it to be more Jeff and Annie then Abed and Annie_**

The paintball war was still going on as Jeff Winger, Annie Edison and Shirley Bennett walked down the hallway armed looking out for soldiers. They reached a door and Annie opened it seeing buckets of red paint inside

"Jackpot" Annie said with a smile. Her and Jeff then walked in with Annie going to the cart that held the buckets which wouldn't move "Here help me with this" accidently and without thinking Jeff stood behind Annie with his arms around Annie trying to help "Jeff!"

"Sorry" Jeff said as he backed away slightly "I wasn't thinking"

"It's…alright" Annie said moving her hair slightly then going to the left which left room for Jeff to work "Jeff"

"Yeah" Jeff said looking up as he struggled to get the cart to move

"Why do you always want to be leader, first it was the first paintball and now this one. Don't you like it when other people are leaders?" Annie asked causing Jeff to stop and turn to her

"I don't know, I like to be in charge. I always has, always did. It's mainly people having respect for you" Jeff said with Annie giving him a soft smile and a nod. Jeff then smiled back which caused Shirley to turn to the small closet room

"I hope I don't get shot waiting out here. I'd hate to go home to my babies" Shirley said causing Jeff to nod then look back at the cart

Later on in the Anthropology room the study group and other students were stood around a miniature version of the Greendale campus

"Reconnaissance indicates the key to City College's strategy is the Gatling gun inside the ice-cream truck, which we'll charge en masse, overwhelming their defences, and taking that gun for ourselves" Jeff explained pointing at different part of the campus

"Well, that's not how I would proceed" Troy commented

"Do you happen to have a better plan?" Jeff asked

"I do happen, Jeff, I happen very much. We use sneak attacks to draw their patrols to the library, where one of us will pull the fire alarm, activating the sprinklers, which I will have rigged to shower everything in the building with paint" Troy explained

"Paint in sprinklers? Are we the Little Rascals?" Jeff asked

"I was" Leonard pointed out

"Have you heard your plan? You want to charge a machine gun?" Troy asked with everyone then beginning to pick sides and started to argue. Annie looked on annoyed then took out her gun shooting it twice into the air causing everyone to go silent and turn to Annie

"I've got something to say" Annie said

"I don't take orders from girls, because they don't talk to me" Garrett said

"Watch it, Annie's a good person and a better shot" Jeff said with Annie smiling at him with him smiling back

"Thank you Jeff" Annie said then softened her smile "Okay, I think we should split the troops in half and carry out both plans simultaneously. Troy, your plan will lure people off the ice cream truck, allowing Jeff's troops to take the stronghold"

"You're welcome" Troy and Jeff said in unison whilst glaring at one another

In the Lunch Room Annie and Jeff crouched by the foosball machine armed, wearing mics and waiting for the soldiers to come. Annie slowly looked up then crouched back down turning to Jeff

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there. I know this group gets so tangled in each other's feelings. Us included but you're a hero for standing outside for it" Annie said with the two then smiling at one another

"I'm no hero, Annie, and I never will be" Jeff said with Annie shaking her head

"Jeff, don't be so hard on yourself" Annie said and put her hand over Jeff's. The two stayed like that for a moment before Annie then removed her hand from Jeff's "Why are you with me instead of doing your plan. I'm sure you'd rather be with Quendra with a Q then me"

"I'd would be with you any day of the week" Seconds later soldiers came in and Jeff looked over seeing them arrive. Jeff and Annie looked at one another before they stood up and aimed their guns at the soldiers

"Hey" Annie shouted and the two shot the soldiers before they could shoot them. They then ran away before a remaining soldier could shoot them

Outside and inside the campus the students were fighting the soldiers. Annie, Jeff, Troy, Abed, Garrett, Starburns and Shirley ran into the study room with Annie locking the door before the soldiers could shoot them

"Alright, Shirley, you have the most important job, okay?" Troy said as he turned to Shirley

"Yeah, pull the fire alarm. Can we move this along? I'm missing CSI" Shirley said not bothered

"Enemy soldiers are incoming, everyone evacuate through the air ven…" Troy sighed in annoyance as he saw Garret stuck in the air vent

"Thanks a lot Garrett" Jeff said as Annie went to Garret and tried to pull him out but it was no use

"I think our only choice is to try and shoot our way out" Abed suggested

"Right. Commence Operation Troy's Awesome Leadership is Never in Doubt" Troy said with Jeff rolling his eyes. Everyone took out their guns out with Abed and Troy then doing their famous handshake before everyone but Shirley ran out shooting at the soldiers as they ran.

Jeff and Annie quickly hid behind some table and chairs with Abed and Troy doing the same in front of them. They heard shots nearby and

"Guys, we're dying out here" the four heard Britta through their mics

"Well, we're dying too. They've trapped us in a dead end" Troy said annoyed

"Hey, someone's got to make it out of here alive" Jeff said with Annie nodding. Abed and Troy looked at one another before jumping over the table and running away. Jeff and Annie stood up and fired at the soldiers. Troy and Abed ran away but as they turned the corner they reach soldiers aiming their guns at them

"I had a dream it would end this way" Troy said then the two friends were shot repeatedly

"Shirley, nobody's making it out of the library. Pull the alarm" Jeff said into the mic with Shirley sighing and talking into the mic

"Britta? Britta?" Shirley said but didn't get any response causing her to stand up "Aw, hell. Someone's got to win this" Shirley then walked out of the study room shooting a few soldiers

Jeff and Annie carried on shooting at the soldiers but Jeff stopped when he ran out of bullets. Annie looked at her gun seeing it was empty as well and the two turned to one another

"I'm out" Jeff said

"Me too" Annie said

"Alpha 17, move in" a soldier said and the soldiers slowly moved closer

"Looks like this is it" Annie said seeing the soldiers with Jeff nodding "What will happen now?"

"I don't know" Jeff said with Annie giving a small nod then looking away. Jeff looked at Annie before wrapping his arm around Annie bringing her closer and kissing her. Annie quickly kissed him back and put her hands in his bedhead hair

In the hallway Shirley ran around the corner and saw a fire alarm. She ran to it and pulled it. She then ran away as the soldiers followed her. She ran out in time with the soldiers getting sprayed but not her. Jeff and Annie carried on kissing as they were sprayed in paint not noticing it either. Troy walked down the hallway in sorrow then smiled in pride as the paint sprayed him

After the paint came down Jeff and Annie separated and looked at each other

"I'm just going…"

"Yeah, I'm going to…" the two then looked at one another once more before going their separate ways

Later on Greendale had won against City College and the study group sat in the wrecked study room with Jeff, Annie and Troy covered in paint whilst the others had parts of their bodies covered in paint. Pierce had just left and with the group looking on slightly shocked there was silence until Shirley spoke up

"So what did you others do?" Shirley asked causing Jeff and Annie to look at one another then quickly look away

"Nothing" the two said in unison

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, PM or comment any scenes and episodes you want me to change_**


End file.
